This invention relates to a power spraying device. More particularly, it relates to a device for applying a liquid to a surface in which a wireless electronic control is contained within the nozzle mechanism of the sprayer. The electronic control emits a signal which is transmitted to a receiver via radio waves. The receiver converts the signal to a control signal which is used to control the operation of a pumping unit, thereby providing pressurized liquid to the nozzle with a hose.
The power spraying device may be used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to: paint application; pressure washing; aircraft deicing; fire fighting; animal disinfecting; and the application of pesticide or preservative to vegetable matter.
One type of industry for which the power spraying device is especially well suited is the pressure washing industry. Pressure washing is well known and is used to wash a variety of objects including but not limited to: vehicles which are too large to fit into a conventional car wash, boats, mobile homes, houses, and large buildings. The pressure wash pumping apparatus may be permanently fixed into a structure such as a large warehouse or alternatively contained within a van and transported to the wash site.
In conventional pressure washing systems, the liquid solution, which is usually pressurized at a main pumping unit, must be turned on and off. The solution may also be heated. The controls for these functions are usually found at the main pumping unit. Additionally, during a pressure wash, the composition of the liquid is usually varied. Different chemicals and chemical mixtures are combined in varying sequences to provide an optimum wash. It is also not uncommon for pressure washing devices to provide for two different types of soap, a rinse cycle, and a wax cycle. These chemical mixtures must also be controlled. The controls are usually found at the main pumping unit.
Because the hose is long and the structures to be washed are large, manually controlling the system at the main pumping unit is cumbersome. Either one person has to walk back and forth to the spraying unit or two people must be employed to efficiently use the power spraying device, one to operate the nozzle and the other to operate the controls.
To avoid the above mentioned problems, electrical controls have been placed at the handle of the nozzle mechanism. Such controls have been electrically connected to the main pumping unit by a conductive cable, which is either adjacent to the hose or employs the conductive braided jacket on the hose. There are several disadvantages to using an electrical cable. First, the cable must be made very durable to resist breakage. This can increase the weight and expense of the cable. Second, the electrical cable may break under the constant flexing and manipulation of the hose. This necessitates replacement of the entire hose which is very costly. Third, the insulation surrounding the electric cable may break allowing the cable to contact either the liquid in the hose or the liquid draining off the sprayed fixture, causing electrical malfunction.
Radio transmission of control signals from a remote transmitter by a hose operator to a receiver electrically connected to a main pumping unit has also been tried. However, in such systems the transmitter has been separate from the pressure washer and frequently has had limited functional capabilities. In one application the transmitter rests at a separate location from the pumping facility which is closer to the operator. Alternatively, the transmitter may be a garage door opener type of device attached to a belt worn by the operator. Both methods have limited capabilities and can create considerable inconvenience to the operator while allowing possible damage to the transmitter. The operator must separately manipulate the radio transmitter while maintaining control over the spray nozzle. However, the high pressure spray nozzle can require two hands to effectively control. Thus, the operator is compromised by the removal of at least one of his hands from the nozzle to manipulate the separate radio transmitter. The nozzle, under the high liquid pressure from the hose may break free from the operator's grip possibly damaging the equipment and injuring the operator.
An object of the present invention is provide a power spraying device in which a sophisticated multifunction radio controller is contained within the nozzle mechanism of the device. Another object of the invention is to reduce the weight and increase the reliability of the liquid solution delivery system which allows greater control by the operator while reducing fatigue. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved radio control apparatus for operating a power washer or the like. Still another object of the invention is to simplify operation of the device and increase the efficiency of operation.